The Rise of Legs
The Rise of Legs is the first fanfic made by Dark Traveler that includes the S.A.F organization and reveals that Agent W (The worm) is a double agent that works for the S.A.F and not the O.W.C.A. Prolouge-Explanation and Explosion "For years we've fought off threats like terrorists and mad scientists such as Al Qaeda and Doofenshmirtz, but now.... a new threat has arisen, an organization devoted to its ultimate goal, an organization planning to conquer... everything....." It was a bright morning over the city of Danville, your average town, with average people, below-average people, above-average people, and Reallyabove-average people. But this story will not focus on these people, not yet, this story will focus on the organization that protects Danville and its various citizens from threats that threaten the safety of this city. This organization is, and is still called, the O.W.C.A... This organization was a secretive one, and it and it's purpose was to protect the United States from domestic threats that threatened to destroy the world. While this may seem pretty normal for a secret agency, what would really amaze someone is who, or what made up its main fighting force. The agency was mainly run by humans, and many agents were indeed human, but the majority of them did not partake in espionage. The spying and crime-fighting was mainly done...... by animals. You heard me, animals, from aadvarks to ducks, from elephants to oxen, and from platypi, or platypuses, or whatever they're called, to worms. Yes, these animals, and many more work like clockwork to save us from various domestic threats. But we are not here to discuss domestic threats, we are here to tell you about the extremely long story that entails the organization's greatest enemy. This is that story, a story that had to get rewritten in order to make it sound better, a story that will hopefully not involve much romance and get all those crazy shippers to shut up (Looks at all the insane fangirls and fanboys and slaps them). This story will involve fighting, lasers, robots, arthropods, creatures who are not arthropods, and political blackmail. We will now begin the narration. Benedict the Worm slowly crawled inside the air vent he was in. "I don't see why I could have just gone under the door, there's barely any security in this place." he muttered to himself. Benedict was a secret agent that worked for the O.W.C.A., but here's the thing, he was in one of the O.W.C.A. headquarters' air vents. Why, you may ask? He was a double agent. Benedict actually worked for the evil S.A.F. organization, unlike the O.W.C.A., the S.A.F. were a criminal organization that operated in secret. And they were powerful and wide-spread. But like the O.W.C.A. there were few humans in its employ. The S.A.F. were mainly made up of some of the creatures that people like to squash, it was made almost entirely made up of arthropods and other related creature. You might be thinking that such an organization may be weak, but the S.A.F. were not weak, they were responsible for some of the most terrible atrocities ever commited. You know 9/11? They gave al-Qaeda the money they needed to fund the operation. The killing of John F. Kennedy? They gave Oswald the bullets that dealt so much damage to the president. As for Martin Luther King Jr.? Yeah, they did that too. And now they were embarking on a new operation. Recently, their leader, King Horseshoe Crab, had just received an assignment from a few certain clients. The S.A.F. were asked to issue the release of several dangerous prisoners located in the Middle East, and not just a few, I mean thousands of dangerous terrorists. The S.A.F. would be paid a great deal of money for organizing their release. And they knew just how to do it. Benedict had been a double agent for quite some time now, he had been a double agent since he became part of the O.W.C.A... He was a highly respected S.A.F. operative and was the second-in-command of Flaming Centipede, one of the leaders of the S.A.F... He was asked to steal classified info from the office of Major Monogram, the head leader of the O.W.C.A... The O.W.C.A. had records of the most controversal acts commited by the U.S. and if these facts leaked out, America would become a pile of ash. Benedict finally entered the air vent about Monogram's office and then, using the physics of cartoons that I cannot explain, just go with it, pulled out an invisibilty device, which was merely a romote with a large blue button, that, when pressed, would make Benedict and of his equipment invisible. Benedict jumped from the air vent into the vacant office. He pulled out a flash drive from his belt and pulled out a ray gun. He blasted the flash drive, causing it to become normal-sized. Benedict pushed the flash drive into the computer and went over to the icon that said "Secret Files, Not for the Eyes of the Public". Benedict just rolled his eyes. Benedict quickly found the files that he needed and for once, he was shocked, the United States had participated in so many suspicious activities during the War Cold War, all of it wouldn't fit in one flash drive. Thankfully, Benedict had three spares. Benedict quickly placed the first half of the files onto the first flash drive, then put the second half in Flash Drive #2. The other two flash drives were filled in the same information, so that Benedict would have backup drives. His job done, Benedict put away the flash drives and got ready to leave, just as he pulled out his worm-sized jetpack, the door to Major Monogram's office opened and in came the Major and his intern, Carl. Benedict was so surprised, he let out a yelp and fell onto the desk, breaking his cloaking remote and revealing himself. "Agent W?!" Major Monogram sputtered in surprise. "****!" Benedict swore as he pulled out a tiny grenade. Unfortunely, that grenade was more powerful than a normal grenade. Benedict threw the grenade out the window, which was half open, turned on his jetpack, and flew out of the office. Ten seconds later, the grenade exploded, causing Major Monogram and Carl to fall on the floor. "Attention all units, after Agent W, he's a rogue agent, I repeat a rogue agent!" Major Monogram yelled into his pager as he got up and watched the smoke and fire that now covered the parking lot and lower floors of the building. Major Monogram could only watch as Benedict escaped with the files and mourn the fact that he just realized that his car had been destroyed. He got down to his knees and began to sob. Chapter 1-A Summer full of Carnage A school bus headed down the street and stopped at its last bus stop. "Here you are kids, get out of here and have a good summer." the bus driver said to the remaining preteens on the bus. Everyone except for one Indian boy cheered with pleasure and left the bus. The Indian boy, whose name was Baljeet, just sighed before yelping with pain. He looked behind him and just rolled his eyes. The boy behind him had given Baljeet a wedgie, something that only a sadist would enjoy if they were on the receiving end of it. The boy responsible for the wedgie was the same age as Baljeet, but was much larger. His name was Buford and he was the neighborhood bully, though Baljeet was his only victim and both were pretty much used to it in a way that makes me vomit just thinking about it. "C'mon Baljeet, school's out, you're gonna have to wait three months to go back there, I mean, why don't you like summer in the first place?" Buford asked. "Because, summer wastes away the mind and do you remember what such rotting led to last summer?" Baljeet replied. Buford took a moment to think while he dragged Baljeet out of the bus, true that stuff happened, but it was over with. Buford jumped onto the ground, still dragging Baljeet. He met up with his other friends. Phineas, who had a triangle shaped head for no reason that I know of, Ferb, who had green hair and was Phineas's stepbrother, again for no reason I know of on the former, and Isabella, a girl who wore mainly pink, something one can actually explain. "What's up guys?" Buford asked the three. "Nothin much." Phineas answered. "But that's going to change soon!" he then exclamed. Summer was Phineas' favorite time of the year, sure he did well in school, but his intelligence really shined when he was out of it. Without another word, Phineas ran off, Ferb running after him, both needing to start planning out their summer. But little did these two step-brothers and their friends know that unlike their last summer, which was full of fun, this summer would be loaded with deadly adventures filled with carnage. Chapter 2-Prelude to Destruction Meanwhile, in the backyard of the Flynn-Flecther household, a blue-green platypus was dozing under a tree. You know that listing I did earlier? Yeah, I listed a platypus, this one in particular. This platypus's name was Perry and he was an agent for the O.W.C.A., the same O.W.C.A. I spoke of earlier. Perry worked undercover as an O.W.C.A. agent however, just like most of the other agents (I probably should've mentioned that earlier). Despite this, Perry had grown quite attached to his owners, Phineas and Ferb, the two boys in the earlier chapter that I showed you. Either way, Perry's job was to fight and defeat a man by the name of Heinz Doofenshmirtz, a self-proclaimed mad scientist who tried to take over Danville and the surrounding area, which was known as the Tri-State Area. However, Doofenshmirtz was a complete moron and he and Perry had pretty much grown used to the routine. But after today, Doofenshmirtz's status as a threat would be completely revoked, and now you will see those events. Perry woke up to a beeping sound. He looked at his wristwatch, it was beeping red, something Perry had never had to deal with before, he knew what this meant, he had to deal with a top-level threat. Perry quickly donned his hat and jumped into a bush. Inside that bush was a hole that let Perry down into his secret HQ where he would be briefed by Major Monogram. When he got into the lair, he saw Major Monogram in a computer screen (As usual) but something NOT usual was on the face that usually appeared on that screen, Desperation, Fright, Horror, and a strange mixture of all three. "Agent P," Monogram began. "I'd like you to know that something truly disatrous has happened. Earlier today, Carl and I were heading back to my office when we saw Agent W at my desk and for some reason, he was actually TALKING, none of our agents can talk, but that's not the point." Monogram paused for a moment. "Agent W was seen at my computer and once he saw us, he saw, blew up our parking lot and escaped. I checked my computer and saw that Agent W had stolen a great deal of top-secret information. If that information were to leak out to the public, our entire country would be destroyed." This new fact struck fear into Perry. Major Monogram continued "I sent out agent after agent to capture Agent W and if needed, terminate him, but all of them failed. Each time they fought him and each time we either found them dead, critically injured, maimed, etc. I sent out twenty of our best agents to find him and they all suffered that fate. We're still on Agent W's trail, following the carnage, but we're starting to lose the trail and we may lose him altogether. Agent P, you're our last hope, if you can't find Agent W, our organization is doomed and once you do find him, you'll need to dispose of him." Major Monogram then took out a glass of water and drank it down. Agent P, needing no further motivation got up from his chair. Carl then came into the room. "Here you go Agent P, some of our best weapons with some of my own touches and a holographic map of where we created Agent W's trail." Carl said, giving the tools to Perry. "Good luck Agent P." Monogram said. Perry then got into his little hovercar and headed out into the unknown to catch the rogue Benedict the Worm (Where do you think I got the name Benedict from? C'mon, guess). Chapter 3-A Shocking Encounter Perry followed the map that showcased Benedict's, still known to him as Agent W, trail. As he travelled along, he saw signs of fighting, here and there there was a large crater or several splatters of blood. Perry couldn't believe that one small worm could cause so much destruction, then again, Serum (Still known to him as Agent S and still undercover unknown to him) easily defeated Doofenshimirtz. Perry was still thinking about this when he realized that the scenery was changing. The area was becoming more forested and Perry was starting to see an increasing number of swamps everywhere. A thin layer of fog covered the ground. Perry started to shiver as he saw it all. And then he heard grumbling coming from somewhere. Perry slowly lowered his hovercraft and quietly slipped out of it. He snuck through a large area of reeds and saw a small figure lying on the base of a tree next to the swamp. It was Benedict. Benedict was lying down, looking at a holographic map. "Let's see here, I still have, five, miles, left." Benedict said to himself. "Great, just great, why didn't I bring a Teleporter Pad? I could've just teleported over to the redezvous point and be done with this mission, instead, I have go TEN ****** MILES just to deliver a couple of flash drives! What is this world coming to?" Benedict ranted. All of a sudden, there was a buzzing sound. "Great." Benedict mumbled. Two robotic arms came out of a black belt Benedict was holding and one of the arms was holding something that looked like a cell phone, only it was smaller and circular. "Hello? Oh uh, hey boss." Benedict nervously said into the phone. "Yes, I know I'm not at the base yet, don't blame me! I had to deal with two task forces and twenty secret agents for crying out loud!" There was a pause as the voice on the other end started to yell even more. "I'll get there soon, all right? I think I've lost them." Benedict said to the voice on the other end, which started to calm down. "I'm off, okay? See ya boss." Benedict said into the phone. "Arg, my non-existant ears." Benedict grumbled. "It's times like these that make me want to kill something." Benedict paused for a moment. "Like the Perry the Platypus hiding behind the reeds." Benedict said nonchalantly. At that moment, Perry knew his cover had been blown. Two seconds later, Perry saw a grenade land next to him. Acting quickly, Perry jumped out of the reeds only to be met face-to-face with a laser gun. Benedict fired the laser, but Perry was quicker, he pulled out his jetpack and avoided the laser blast, but was soon deafened from the explosion that occured from Benedict's grenade. Benedict, who for some reason could hear a yelling centipede and be annoyed, did not flinch at the explosion that occured. Benedict, using his robot arms, extended them at Perry, who was still stunned by the explosion. Benedict grabbed Perry and tore off his jetpack. Perry managed to recover from the explosion long enough to realize that he was about to fall into the swamp. Perry pulled out his favorite tool, his grappling hook and activated it. It shot out a hook on a rope and allowed Perry to leap onto the tree above him. Perry landed on the branch successfully, but Benedict acted quickly and fired his laser gun again. This time, the laser hit Perry. The laser beam pierced Perry's shoulder and caused him to fall off the tree. Benedict's robot arms suddenly changed. They were thin and wiry no longer, now they were gigantic and more threatening, spikes growing out of them. "Take this!" Benedict said. Benedict punched Perry, who barely had time to recover his breath before being punched again. This punch caused Perry to cough up blood. Benedict then began a rapid flurry of punches, moving so fast that even if Perry had been at top form, he would've been unable to counter them. Benedict's punches all hit their mark, each blow crushed Perry's blows and smashed his organs. If Perry had been concious, he would've yelled, or rather chattered, in pain. Benedict's final punch forced Perry's broken, battered, and now lifeless form into the murky swamp. Benedict panted. "I'm exhausted, note to self, eat a snack when I get to the base, but first." Benedict said to himself. "Perry's jetpack" Benedict grabbed the jetpack with his now normal robot arms and activated it, flying into the sky and towards the rendesvous point. Perry, on the other hand, lay motionless in the swamp. Chapter 4 - Desperate Manuevers "Oh. My. Lord." Major Monogram said. It had been a hour since Perry had encountered Benedict and a worried Major Monogram told Carl to go look for him. Carl had done so and what he had found horrified him. Perry had been lying in the swamp for about thirty minutes, and that time hadn't helped him look better. Perry was disfigured from the various blows Benedict had thrown at him, and unfortunely, Carl had to announce to MM that Perry was dead. This news had just sunk in when several O.W.C.A. docters came in and regretfully said that all of the other agents that had taken on Benedict had also died. The two task forces that Benedict had also fought had been completely destroyed, with no survivors. Now that Major Monogram's best agent was dead, he knew there was no stopping Benedict. "IT'S HOPELESS, WE'VE LOST, THAT EVIL, EVIL, WORM HAS WON, NOW THE O.W.C.A. AND THE REST OF AMERICA IS DOOMED! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Major Monogram burst out. Never had defeat like this ever touched the Major, there was absolutely nothing he could do. Major Monogram had faced situations like this, but honestly, they weren't life-threatening. This one was, however, and there was no more hope left for the Major, he had lost to Benedict. "Is there anyone who can help us?" Major Monogram wept to the ceiling. "Yes, yes there is dad." said a voice. Major Monogram spun around and saw his son Monty Monogram standing behind him. "Dad, I can stop this worm, he's done way too much harm to everyone here, he needs to be stopped, fast, crying won't beat Agent W." Monty said. "No! Monty, that's crazy! I let you fight evil, but this worm, how can you beat him? He defeated 21 agents, and two 20-men task forces! That's 61 highly trained soldiers! How can you beat him?" Monogram asked his son in between sobs. "Oh, I know people. Dad, some people who could help us." Monty replied. "Really? And will they agree?" Major Monogram asked his son. "They will dad, trust me." Monty said. He had a plan, and it involved Phineas and Ferb. Chapter 5 - A Miracle Monty quickly whipped out his cell phone and called his girlfriend, Vanessa, (I'm just going to go with they got into a relationship, okay?). Vanessa knew of two kids named Phineas and Ferb (Oh, and there is no love triangle here, Ferb lost interest in Vanessa a long time ago in my mind, I hate love triangles) whom I spoke of earlier. Both had amazing inventing capabilities, and they could very easily build a device to revive the deceased agents and give the O.W.C.A. to stop Benedict. Vanessa knew about the O.W.C.A., after all, her dad was one of its sworn enemies, yet that helped the two bond. But this is not a love story, why would I write garbage like that? Look, to make a long story short, Monty needed Vanessa to contact Phineas and Ferb and convince them to invent a device that would save the O.W.C.A... Of course, she would have to be careful, if she revealed Perry's secret, it would put the boys in danger. To do so, Vanessa sent an email to Phineas and Ferb, whom she hoped would respond. Monty had told her of what had happened and she knew that this was a serious matter. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were moping about. They had just noticed that Perry wasn't home yet and that surprised them and worried them. Perry had once been missing before and though they had been reunited with him, he hadn't been injured. If Phineas and Ferb knew what had happened to their pet platypus, it would've sent them into eternal depression. "Ferb, let's check our email, maybe it'll get our minds off Perry." Phineas then sighed. "I hope he comes back." Both boys went up to the computer and checked their email. They saw that there was an email from Vanessa. "Huh, wonder what this is." Phineas mumbled glumly. Phineas opened the email. This is what it said. Hey, this is Vanessa. I know I don't ask anything of you guys, but for once, I need your help. I can't explain why and no, I'm not in danger if that's what you think. It's someone else, we need your help. We need you to build a device capable of healing injuries and capable of fully reviving people and animals. Please hurry, if you don't do this, you could be dooming the world, don't let us down - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz "Eh, okay, maybe it'll help us take our minds off Perry." Phineas said. In under ten minutes, Phineas and Ferb had soon invented the device that Vanessa had requested. The device, which they called the "Healing Generator" was a box-like invention that looked similar to their Shrinking Device from the previous summer, except it's orb was blue and there a button that fired out a ray to either heal or resurrect. "All right Ferb, let's get this to Vanessa and the-------" Those were the last words Phineas said before being knocked out along with Ferb. Monty then picked up the healing device and picked up his jetpack. Monty quickly left for the O.W.C.A. headquarters. Ferb soon picked himself off the ground though, he had a double life and that life meant that he needed to recover from knock-outs quickly to succeed in it. He looked up at Monty and understood what was happening, though he decided against telling Phineas. When you're a contract killer in the underground world, if you don't ask questions, you don't ask questions. Monty quickly entered the hospital room with the device. "Dad, here's what I meant." he said. Monty pressed the button on the device, which fired off a ray at the dead agents. In that instant, 61 agents and soldiers were instantly revived and all looked stunned that they were still alive. Major Monogram just stood there and quickly gathered up his wits. "Thank you son." he said. Major Monogram quickly gathered up the agents together. Then, the tables continued to turn. Perry, writing down in his notepad, revealed that he had managed to put a tracking device on his stolen jetpack. Major Monogram then ordered for 4 more task forces and more equipment. They were ready to make Benedict pay. "O.W.C.A., LET'S KICK BUTT!" Major Monogram said and with those words, Major Monogram and his agents set out to fight Benedict. Chapter 6 - The Final Battle (Or not) "Data sent." said a computer voice. "Finally." Benedict grumbled. Benedict had finally managed to reach the S.A.F. base and had managed to send the data. He looked around at the place. It was mainly used as a sort of resort for the S.A.F. and was also used to plan out several missions. Benedict put a small token into a vending machine and pulled out a bag of dirt chips. "Ah, snacktime." he said. But before Benedict put the first chip into his mouth, there was a large explosion. "WHAT THE ****?!" Benedict yelled. Several other S.A.F. agents looked around and saw a gigantic hole in the wall. And in that hole was the O.W.C.A. itself. "ATTACK!" Major Monogram yelled and then, 123 humans and 21 animals poured into the hole, firing lasers and bullets into the base. "Yaghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Several S.A.F. agents screamed out in surprise, none of them had been prepared for an assualt on this level. Laser blasts pierced the wall, scattering the S.A.F. agents. Some of them took their guns out of their belts and fired at the O.W.C.A. force, and while they managed to score some hits, they were soon driven back and lost their weapons. "How the heck did this happen?!" Benedict yelled. His belt had fallen off in the confusion and was now out of his reach. Benedict then saw Perry's jetpack that he stole and he quickly inched towards it. Feeling along its smooth surface, Benedict felt a small bump on the white paint. Benedict applied a little pressure to the bump and out popped a tracking device, painted the same color as the jetpack to hide it. "Curses" Benedict mumbled under his breath. All of a sudden, a second explosion, larger than the first occured. The S.A.F. agents looked up and saw helicopters flying over their base, firing machine guns into it. The S.A.F. agents continued to run for cover, they headed toward the nearest Teleporter Pads, only to find them totally trashed and useless. They knew that it would take too long to use the ones that they always kept with them and so gave up the fight. Ten minutes after the gunfire had began, it was already over. None of the S.A.F. agents had been killed or injured, but they were all captured. Several O.W.C.A. men had been wounded, though not seriously. The agents were unharmed. "We won dad!" Monty jumped up happily. Major Monogram was happy too, they had defeated Benedict and apparently several of his allies. The O.W.C.A. moved out of the base and just in time too, the rusty old base collapsed. Major Monogram sat down, his adrenaline rush over. He was pleased that the mission had been a success and so picked up the small cage that held Benedict. "Agent W, two questions, one, what's your real name?" Major Monogram asked. "Benedict" Benedict said, completely unafraid of the Major. "Two, what happened to the data you stole?" Monogram asked. "Way too late there Monobrow, I already sent the data to my superiors, and plus, we were going to tear down that old base anyways, though I will admit my error in allowing you and your farm to come here." Benedict said in triumph. Now the look of happiness on Monogram's face was gone, now it was twisted once again into a look of despair. All of the other agents and Carl had overheard the conversation and now they held down their heads. Despite their best efforts, they had failed. Benedict had defeated them anyways, and now that the S.A.F. had the data, they could just organize for the release of their captured agents, though the O.W.C.A. did not know of the S.A.F., they would soon. Ringing was heard in Monogram's pocket. "Hello?" Monogram said dejectely. "Hello, this is Flaming Centipede, we have the data that Benedict sent us and so have managed to complete our current operation. He and the other agents you have captured belong to our organization, Secret Arthropod Facilities, or S.A.F. for short. We understand that we have something you want and you have something we want. Currently we are blackmailing the leaders of the world with the information that we have obtained, not just from Benedict, but also from other agents in other countries." said the voice of Flaming Centipede. Major Monogram stood up, listening to the call with horror. "While we are currently blackmailing the leaders of the world in exchange for terrorists, we have also expanded our terms to get our agents back. So, do we have a deal Monogram?" Flaming Centipede asked over the phone. Major Monogram sankd to his knees. "Yes" he said. "Good, release our agents or face the consequences." Flaming Centipede said, then she hung up. The O.W.C.A. opened up the cages, freeing the S.A.F. agents, who quickly opened up their teleporter pads and skedaddled. "Agents," Monogram began. "We are currently facing a new threat, one we have never known about until today. I ask you, to stand by the Agency and the side of good, in order to stop this threat, we will grow stronger from this and we will defeat the evil that threatens the world, now who's in?" Major Monogram said strongly, having finally gathered his wits and determination. Everyone raised their hand and yelled out a war cry. The S.A.F. may have won this battle, but the O.W.C.A. was determined not to give in, everyone understood what they were facing and now were determined to put a stop to the evil activities of the S.A.F. Now for a sneak peak, for the next S.A.F. Story, Isculla. Enjoy Preview Horror waits in the streets of Danville "Let Operation Sicko begin" Benedict said A Sinister Chemical "Behold, Vampire Formula!" A Snail "And they say snails are useless in places that aren't France." Serum said. "That was random" Benedict said. A Worm Benedict aimed his dart gun Doof's latest invention "Good thing we stole the Random-inator from Doofenshmirtz, eh?" Serum said. "Yup." Benedict replied. Means Doom A black explosion filled the room, causing everyone to cough 'Isculla, coming as soon as the author can rewrite it. Hopefully soon. ' Category:Fanon Works Category:S.A.F story Category:Owned by DT